Nova (EndlessNova)
Nova, otherwise known as EndlessNova or Nero, is the first "official" writer and the founder of the EndlessInsanity Blog. He was believed for nearly a year to be deceased, but has recently been revealed to merely have been in hiding. Pre-EI Events Nova is believed to have first come into contact with Assume through a girl named Melissa. He began to have nightmares in early May of 2011, keeping track of them in his blog. He claimed his old blog was constantly being hacked over and over again (in truth these "hacks" were Assume tampering with his diary). Nova came into contact with AdrenalEx , eventually leading to his decision to shut it down for good to create a new start with Endless Insanity together. As EndlessNova In his blogposts, he described his daily and nightly activities. Symtoms included burning eyes, terrible headaches, and bite wounds initially attributed to his dog, and, of course, nighmares. His actions, bizarre as they might have been, were intially attributed to stress by his doctor (though in truth they were, of course, effects caused by Assume). He used to be very active in the website's shoutbox , though occasionally disappearing and showing back up wounded by Assume. At one point he promised recorded footage of his night-time activity, but this was lost after running away out of fear of being confronted by the little girl. Mid-July 2011, Nova's fear got the better of him, and he fled home in the hopes of escaping Assume, disappearing from the Shoutbox for several days. Assume took advantage of this situation to claim that not only was Nova dead, but that he had been dead for nearly a month, since he became ill in mid-June, and that Assume had merely been posing as Nova all the while. When the real Nova discovered this, he chose to use this opportunity to disappear, but returned sporadically to the blog to post morse code messages from "beyond the grave". While he later claimed to wish to be forgotten, he consistently asked why the other bloggers and readers seemed to have forgotten him. While able to communicate, Nova was considered by all to be deceased. Nova travelled to the UK to live with his aunt and uncle, settling in Bristol. He was involved in a bicycle accident, which resulted in some brain damage that has caused memory issues, though he never once forgot the blog or the readers or bloggers. It was there that he met and befriended Emily Miller. Assume infected Emily for sport, tortured her, and eventually drove her to suicide in late November 2011, resulting in Nova blaming himself for her death. As Nero Around the beginning of April, all the readers, new and old, received an email from someone named Nero detailing plans to meet up in Bristol. In truth, Nero was Nova, having accidently sent these plans to his Endless Insanity mailing list. "Nero" feigned ignorance. As it transpired, Assume seemed to have affected Nero, causing him to give away his mediafire password repeatedly, or else send puzzles or journal entries. Through these journal entries the story of what had occurred to Nero and Emily was pieced together, much to Nova's chagrin, even going so far as to "hack" the EI youtube channel and Nova's account, insulting Nova's memory. Nero later released the account and apologized, disappearing again for a few weeks before returning and threatening suicide because of an apparently unforgivable lie. On June 11th, 2012, it was revealed through a letter from Nova that he was indeed alive, and that he was really Nero. Nova returned to the chat, with the promise that he would begin acting as a friend again. Category:Bloggers